


Francine’s Pleasure

by Zach_The_TV_God19



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Breasts, MILFs, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zach_The_TV_God19/pseuds/Zach_The_TV_God19
Summary: Francine Smith had suffered years of poor sex with her husband, she seeks an alternate rough for sex.While unexpected, she was more than happy when she found her perfect lover in her own son Steve.
Relationships: Francine Smith/Steve Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Francine’s Pleasure

**/////**

“Hmf, amazing my ass, he barely lasted a minute!”

This whispered grumble came from the shared bed with 2 inhabitants of a man and a very curvy woman.

The woman was into her late 30s, early 40s, but didn’t look older than 25 given her amazing body. Her hair was a dark yellow that reached her shoulders that was straightened. What stuck out was her naturally puffy red lips and her outrageous proportions. Her breasts were a solid natural F-Cup, borderline G, with a bouncy rear that was like jello.

This was Francine Smith. Proud mother and certified as the hottest mom in the neighborhood.

**(I’m aware that I gave her larger than her canon proportions, but don’t deny it, you like it.)**

The reason behind her grumbling anger was because of the other occupant of the bed. It was a slightly overweight man that was a bit muscular, but the major draw was his huge chin.

That was Stan Smith, Francine’s husband.

“It couldn’t kill him to at least help me get off as well..” Francine laminated in a low whisper.

Allow me to explain;

Tonight was their once in a month time for sex for both of them, in other words, the one time a month for Francine to get off. Unlike her absolute eagerness for the time, Stan couldn’t be any less interested. Even when he gets in the mood, he’s very different now than he was when they were married. When they started off, they couldn’t get enough of each other and loved one another with all their hearts during it.

Now, all Stan cares about is himself during every aspect of their marriage, especially while having sex. When they started, it was exciting every time since Francine had loads of stuff to teach him. But then Stan decided that one move was perfect despite his wife’s protest on the matter.

He goes in, does what he wants, then finishes, leaving Francine unsatisfied.

It was OK at first, but then her urges became so large whereas Stan stayed the same. It was painfully boring for her as she was forced to suffer through it each time.

‘What happened to him? He was so good when we started, now, all he cares for is just himself.’ Francine thought in anger as she got out of the bed.

She stood up at full height, showing off her hot pink see through nightly that showed off her perfect body. Despite the fact that she just had sex, she was hardly tired while Stan was passed out on his side. She gave him a mean glare as she almost stomped out their room and went to another in the house.

** Later, In The Kitchen: **

*Gulp* “Pwah, that hit the spot..” Francine said with a relieved sigh.

Having grabs one of the MANY bottles of wine from Roger’s attic, Francine started to drink her feeling away.

“How could this have happened? What went wrong?” She spoke out loud as she continued to empty the bottle.

When Francine and Stan first married, everything was great as Stan was a lot different than other guys she dated before. She was a sex maniac and did every sex position and fetish, as well as create a few new ones. What set Stan apart was that he generally cared about her and didn’t just want to screw her like all the rest.

What’s more, Stan was a virgin before he met her, so that made things better when they got to it.

She began teaching him all that he was comfortable with and made the relationship grow past just sex, something she hadn’t experience before. Even when they had their first child, Haley, Stan still had a sense to be fair and give her equal pleasure. But some time after Steve was born, his interest waned less and less, leaving her alone.

He still enjoys sex, but on a very restricted level and only to the point where it benefits him alone.

‘Does he just not find me as attractive anymore? Have I lost my touch?’ Francine questioned in her head.

Another issue with all this, Stan’s lack of interest has made her self conscious about her appearance and skills to make men attracted to her. She still gets stares, cat calls, flirting, and even offers to date when she’s out of the house. But seeing that the man she married isn’t as interested in her as a random man is hurts her.

Deeply.

“What the Hell am I boring to do? He’s too stubborn to learn or even take viagra, what would it take to get him going, be someone else!?” She almost shouted as the alcohol was starting to affect her.

She couldn’t even masturbate as when she first had sex, she couldn’t feel any pleasure from doing it herself anymore. No dildo or her own hands could get her off as all it felt like was tickling her vagina.

“Kinda like Stan’s dick now...” Francine said, not even caring she said that out loud.

Even if that solution didn’t work, she had to find and alternate source of pleasure.

I.E, someone else’s dick.

“Ah, but the list is weird. Hardly any guy seems pleasing in this damn town.” Francine said as she leaned back, the nighty being stretched from her large tits.

Jeff was not an option since she wouldn’t stoop that low like her daughter.

Principle Lewis was a decent choice, but would probably make it all about him and bribe her to do him more.

Buckle was so whipped it wouldn’t be any fun.

Roger wasn’t even human and didn’t have what she wanted.

Greg and Terry were great looking, but were Gay and she doubted they’re open to experiment.

Klaus was a fish.

Bullock was a total creep and was clearly way to interested in her.

Stan’s coworkers were just as bad.

Steve’s friends were complete nerds and about as appeasing as an actual baby.

“Ugh, are those really all the men I know? I used to know like hundreds of people!” Francine said with her arms raised before they plopped against her side.

There were other men she could think of, but they were either dead or didn’t want anything to do with her. The last part is mostly Stan’s fault as he’s very destructive and has taken many lives. Despite the alcohol effecting her, she will never be drunk enough to enjoy Stan and his lackluster skills.

“Ah, I’ll just go to bed, I can worry about this tomorrow.” Francine decided as she stood up shakily.

Going to the stairs, she went towards her room as quickly as she could because she was tired and semi drunk.

_Tussle... tussle... tussle..._

Francine’s attention was taken away from her bedroom to the other doors in the hallway. The noise seemed to come from the only door that had a small amount of light coming from the seem. Francine remembered who’s room it was, belonging to her teenager son Steve.

‘Why is he awake? It’s like 3 in the morning.’ Francine thought as she walked over, noticing it was lightly opened. Quietly tiptoeing over, she peaked inside to see what her son was doing so late at night.

What she saw shocked her...

His computer was on, the screen full of different photos of naked woman around Francine’s age. He was sitting on his chair, his form turn towards the wall on the right with his hands busy. His left was on the desk while his right was wrapped firmly on his erect junk, his breath being very heavy.

Steve was masturbating, that much Francine could see.

‘Holy fucking shit!!’

But that alone wasn’t what she was focusing on.

Despite his nerdy nature, Steve seemed to have an impressive package hidden in his pants.

It was at least 8 inches long and 2 inches thick, more than twice as big as Stan is or ever was. Francine was shocked to her core as she witnessed Steve rub his hand up and down the meaty beast. The last time she saw it was when he was showing off his first pube, and even then it was un-erect. Here, she had a perfect view of it at full mast as he played with it carefully with rapid speed.

“Ahhh... mom...”

‘What!?’ Francine thought in shock as if she heard that right.

“Ahh, your so hot... such big tits... so perfect...”

Francine kept hearing Steve’s whispers about her as he went faster on his dick, which became red. She took a closer look, noticing that all the woman on his computer were around her age as well as blonde!

‘Is he... thinking of me... while masturbating!?!?’ Francine thought in shock as she continued watching.

She didn’t know exactly how far he was when she started watching, but it was about 5 minutes before she heard him moan louder.

“Oh God.... I’m cumming!!!!!” Steve shouted/whispered.

Francine watched in awe as rope after rope of semen escaped his dick and shot out like a bullet against the wall. While for Steve it looked like normal speed, for Francine it looked almost in slow motion. Seeing so much come out at once brought back memories of hung studs she dated that never seemed to go soft. She never thought she’d see that again after marrying Stan, but I guess she was wrong.

“Ohh man... that took forever...” Steve said as he tried to gather his breathing.

Francine wondered what’s he meant, until she noticed that his trash van was overflowing with bundled up tissue.

‘How long has he been at this!?’ Francine thought with surprise and confusion.

“Dammit, will you ever go down!?” Steve yelled out as Francine noticed that his dick looked exactly the same!

‘He let out that much and is still hard!? How the Hell!?’ Francine thought as her lower areas felt weird.

“Ugh, guess I just go to sleep... why did I have to think of mom? It’s wrong...” Steve laminated as he pulled his pants up.

‘He was thinking of me!?’

“Ah, at least it’s just a fantasy, not like that could ever happen in real life. She’s totally hot, but way out of my league.” Steve said as he tried to keep his dick straight in his pants as he lied down on his bed.

**...**

Francine said or thought nothing as she wordlessly walked through the hall to her room and to her bed. Pulling the covers over herself, she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, hoping it’d work....

‘I can’t stop thinking about it...’ she thought in annoyance.

She was tired after she drank that wine, but after seeing Steve’s package, that woke her right up. After the terrible night with Stan she had and her late night drink, her body wanted nothing more than someone who could properly fuck her. Now, seeing how Steve is her son, her mind should be focusing on that and banish the sinful thought.

But that somehow made her more eager to want it!

If the need for sex isn’t enough to motivate her, his size was another thing, much bigger than his father. Another thing was how Steve was a virgin with a big package, that made things more interesting!

‘Stan was a good lover when we started dating and got better as time went on. If Stan can satisfy a woman like me, why couldn’t Steve!?’ Francine thought as her vagina got a little damp.

A young, inexperienced boy that she could train to become the perfect lover, Hell even better than Stan was, how could she refuse such an opportunity!?

Francine already thought over what she could do to get Steve interested in the idea. It was clear by what she heard that he thought of her when he masturbated, meaning he finds her hot. He may be reluctant, but a few promises and a flash here and there and he’d be more than open to the idea!

‘And if I teach him properly, he won’t end up like Stan! My mistake was not cementing it in his stone like head.’ Francine thought as she briefly looked at her snoring husband.

‘It’s a long shot, but the end result is too good to pass up!’ Francine thought as she rubbed her hands together.

Seeing how Steve was a virgin and only went as far as first base, it’ll be educational for him to learn this. Knowing him, he’d probably just trust the internet or his virgin friends how it’s done. But Francine won’t let her son be a failure lover!

‘Watch out Steve, momma’s gonna rock your world~’

And just like that, the story will tell the tale of how a mother forever changed her relationship between her son.

**/////**

**A/N: A slow start I know, but so will the rest of this story. Each chapter will be focusing on a certain foreplay before it actually gets to sex.**

**I feel like it’ll be better and more interesting.**


End file.
